Forbidden is Desirable
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Sometimes, things that are forbidden are the treasures we desire. Relationships are no different. ShiroGan, written for the Cells at Work Appreciation Week. Rated T to be safe.


FireCacodemon: Welcome to the third day of the CAW Appreciation week! Day 3: Favourite Ship, for me is ShiroGan, U-1146 x Cancer cell. Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

Forbidden is Desirable

Cancer cell watched from the distance as U-1146 tried to quell both NK and Killer T from fighting once more. It was starting to become boring after all but he was starting to notice the toll that it was taking on the voice of reason. He noticed that the neutrophil was getting more easily ticked off between the two of them arguing over nothing. Why didn't they notice that they were pushing the kind-hearted killed more and more over the edge? Yet, he stilled tried to keep the peace between the two. Why? Why was it so important that he stopped the two from killing each other? If anything, it would have made things so much easier with those two annoying cells gone. He remembered that the kind-hearted killer wouldn't hesitate to self-sacrifice himself for the sake of the body…he wouldn't let either of the two cells kill each other. He was correct when he finally stepped between the two and roughly pushed that Killer T away and was kissed by NK's blade.

"What the hell neutrophil!?" Killer T demanded before he noticed the red cytoplasm starting to soak into the white uniform.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way…" NK hissed but U-1146 stood his ground. Cancer cell noticed his fists shaking…his body was itching to draw out the blades and strike them both with his weapons but he resisted.

"Save your energy for the fight with Cancer cell, not wasting your energy you have on each other!" U-1146 snapped at the pair of them. "Always fight like this…we're all on the same side! Start acting like it instead of always trying to outdo each other! It gets us nowhere!"

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you!" Killer T yelled back first…typical T cell, Cancer cell continued to watch from the shadows. He watched as Killer T readied a punch but the neutrophil was quicker (and more alert) than Killer T had realised, the neutrophil avoided the punch and kicked Killer T in the stomach. The taller and more powerful-looking cell stumbled backwards from the kick and fell to his knees in pain. Who knew that the kind-hearted killer could dish out a kick like that? Cancer cell smirked, this was highly amusing to watch…but he knew that the neutrophils weren't trained to use their bodies as a weapon, just the blades that they used. U-1146 turned his attention towards NK who backed off slightly, not from intimidation but the neutrophil was right in saying that they shouldn't waste their energy fighting each other.

"I'm going to search for the buggy bastard, you two can play more," Cancer cell flinched from hearing that name. Sparks of hatred flared in his nucleus but he couldn't act on it. He had to wait for NK to leave…which thankfully he saw her turn around. NK left before any other words could be spoken. U-1146 watched as she left before turning his attention back towards Killer T.

"I'm not going with you if you're taking her side!" He demanded as he finally got up from the ground. "Good thing your kicks aren't as strong as your slashes," Killer T growled as he started to walk away, leaving the neutrophil alone to form his own search party of one.

Cancer cell knew that he had to strike now if he was ever going to get the neutrophil on his own.

U-1146 heard someone approaching from behind and glances over his shoulder to see a normal cell cautiously approaching him. He let go of his current feelings and inhaled softly before exhaling, steadying himself. He turned around to face the normal cell that approached him and smiled slightly. The cell seemed to shed his uneasiness and smiled brightly at him, the tension that was once in the area had been dispersed.

"Guess you saw all that huh, Cancer cell?" He asked, the name was nothing but a whisper to avoid any other immune cells nearby from hearing him.

"You knew, huh?" Cancer cell asked.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"How long have you known?"

"I felt your gaze even before the argument between the pair of them started," U-1146's voice was still quiet.

"I really liked that kick you gave that annoying Killer T cell~" He purred to the neutrophil before he slipped his fingers into the neutrophil's gloved hand. "Can we go somewhere private? Like…your home?" He asked gently.

"Hold on…" U-1146 gripped hold of Cancer cell's hand and took him to a nearby alleyway, out from the light and into the shadows. Once hidden out of sight, U-1146 pushed the shorter cell up against the wall and made him look up so he could see his eyes. "Shed that disguise, my receptor's been disconnected for a while so it won't go off and alert the others."

Without hesitation, the smaller cell nodded slightly and shifted back into his true form (minus the wings) and smiled up at the neutrophil. The receptor didn't go off…U-1146 didn't have the sudden desire to eliminate the cell below him. With a playful smile from the cancerous cell, U-1146 looked directly into the mis-matched eyes and kissed his forehead. Cancer cell pouted slightly, he wanted more attention than the gentle k-!

His thoughts stopped as he felt the lips of his kind-hearted killer on his…the taste of the bitter cytoplasm wasn't favourable but he pushed past that and melted under her soft his lips were…how _bitter_ they tasted…how right this felt! He felt U-1146 snake his arm around his waist and pulled him closer…oh how he craved this attention. He wrapped his arms around his kind-hearted killer and used him for support as he felt his legs turn to jelly. He wanted to give the neutrophil a dose of his cytokine to really make the neutrophil his…but he couldn't bring himself to doing it…not here…not now, it only would ruin the moment.

Cancer cell pulled away for a second, his nucleus was beating rapidly in his body. "Why…me~?" He purred the question.

"You're forbidden…and what's forbidden is what I find most attractive," U-1146 whispered to him before Cancer cell closed the gap once more, this time…he was the one placing his lips on the neutrophil's very pale lips.

Neither of them noticed a dendritic cell snapping photos of them.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading~


End file.
